Remembering Albert Heinrich
by Anti-Form Sora
Summary: Okay. 7th chapter up and I'm on a roll! My second music chapter up! I hope you like it! Rated T just in case.
1. REMEMBERING HILDA AND DIANA

**A/N:** I'm back and I've got a new story called REMEMBERING ALBERT HEINRICH.Origonally, this was going to be part of a short story that I was going to make, but never got around to it.I forgot who gave me part of the idea for this chapter, but I thank thee. It was either Gijinka Renamon-san or Anime Fan Team-san. Hope you enjoy this!

**THE REUNITION**

"Right this way, please," Doctor Anthony Lowell said, leading the zero-zero cyborgs threw his house.

"What _is_ this place?" Doctor Gilmore asked, looking around. "It looks like an orphanage—"

"It _is_ an orphanage!" Doctor Lowell exclaimed. "It's a cyborg orphanage!"

"A cyborg orphanage?" 004 didn't really believe this. But, before he could say another word, a familiar voice started to real off names in to a jazzy tone.

"Alex and Jay Jay! Tommy and Zen Zen!" Walking into the room, they saw at least twenty children gathered around a woman playing a piano. The woman had orange hair, and when she turned to look at the boy who climbed up next to her, they saw a cheerful face that one of them only remembered in their dreams.

"HILDA!" the fourth cyborg cried, shocking everyone. Everyone was staring at the German male.

"Albert?" the woman whispered, getting up. "Albert!" she said even louder, and ran into his arms. Both began to cry.

"What's all the commotion?" asked a voice from behind them. Turning, they saw a young woman standing with a plate of cookies. She was no older than 27 with short brown hair and green eyes. She walked over to the group of children and lowered the plate to them. Joe was staring at her as if lost in thought. When 003 saw this, she was mad, for she thought he had fallen in love with her.

Suddenly, he ran forward and hugged her, all the while crying, "Mommy! I've missed you so much! Mommy!"

Startled, she began to pat his head.

"Joe, honey, don't cry. I'm here, there's nothing to be afraid of now, hush, hush."

All of the zero-zero cyborgs stared at him, afraid. None of them had seen their leader cry before.

"Uh, who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" 003 asked, walking over to him.

"Aww! Look! You have a little girlfriend. My my, boys sure grow up fast, don't they, Hilda?"

"Yes, yes they do, Diana." Hilda replied. "Yes they do."

* * *

004 and 009 both woke up with a start. 

"Uh, did we just..." the ninth cyborg began slowly.

"Yeah, I think so." Both sat quietly for a few minutes.

"Don't tell anyone about that, okay?"

"Don't worry, 009. I won't tell."

"Thanks, 004. You're a pal."

Both got up, not noticing the two women peering threw the window. One had short brown hair while the other had short orange.

"Men grow up so fast, don't they, Hilda?" said the one with the brown hair.

"Yes, yes they do, Diana. Yes they do."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope that didn't freek you out too much. The idea I got was that even though they _did_ die, their brains were still active and Black Ghost took them and made an identical bodies for them. Oh, I'm putting off Silent Smoke On Still Waters because I need to get the character's identities up on either my profile or YOUR ELEMENTALS, okay? Hope to get there soon. 


	2. REMEMBERING JET LINK

**A/N:** Okay. This idea I got from a story I read at the beginning of the school year. I forget what it's called. Something about mirrors and cages of time. Well, anyway, after the startling dream, the zero-zero cyborgs have a new challenge: a rainy day. Let's look in...

* * *

"I'm so _bored!" _Jet cried out in frustration. He threw himself onto the couch and inserted a piece of gum into his mouth. 

"If your so bored, 002, why don't you help 006 and me in the kitchen?" 003 asked, peering around the corner to look at him.

"Yeah. We're making liver and onions!" called the sixth cyborg jokingly. The smell was clearly spaghetti.

"Uh, never mind," the red head said. The blonde smiled as she disappeared. Jet turned his attention to the window, where the rain was pounding like a freight train. The steady drops sounded like music, now that he thought of it. It was soothing, as if someone from long ago was talking to him...

* * *

"Jet? Jet? Jet! Get up! Please don't die! Please don't die, Jet! I can't loose you! Jet! Get up! Get _UP!_"

"OW! Mother! What was that for?"

"Oh! Your alive! I... I thought you... you were dead!"

"Mother! I'm all right! See? I'm still alive! Mother! Stop it! I'm alright!"

"Oh, Jet, I was so worried!"

"Mother! Everything is _fine!"_

"Ever... ever since your father died, I was so scared I'd loose you, too," his mother wailed. "Please don't leave me!"

"I won't, mother, I won't! I promise."

"Thank you, Jet, I was just acting stupidly."

"There, there, it's okay, mother. I'm here."

"Oh, thank you, Jet, I love you."

"I love you, too, mother. I will _never _leave you."

"Jet... Jet..."

* * *

"Jet? Jet! Are you all right? Come on, stop playing around and get up! It's time for dinner! Come on! Get up! Ugh!"

"OW! Francoise! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting you up so we can have dinner!"

"Well, you could have at _least_ have done it a little harder?"

"Get your dumbass up off that couch, Jet, before I drag you off it by your ear." Jet began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just remembering." Jet got up and began to follow the third cyborg into the kitchen. But before he entered, he whispered, "Thanks, mom,"

* * *

**A/N:** Hoped you liked that. And if you know what the title of the book I was talking about, please tell me. And have a safe and happy new year! 


	3. REMEMBERING JET LINK PART 2

002 was sitting by the window as rain streaked across it. As always, he was wishing the rain would stop so could fly again. He wasn't stupid. Jet knew if he tried to go outside and attempted to fly while it was pouring, he wouldn't be able to for days on end. And that would be bad.

Nodding of by the window, 002 started thinking of how his life would have been if he hadn't jumped into that Black Ghost car. He started dreaming of that day, he even remembered what the air tasted like...

* * *

There he was, standing with his gang, smoking and goofing off like always. Also, like always, they were out after curfew.

"Well, well, well," one of his possy members sneered. "Who do we have here?"

Looking back cooly, Jet could see that a new Puerto Rican gang had walked up. He could see that they hadn't learned the "rules" yet.

"Hay," he called, running his fingers threw his hair for what seemed to be the millionth time that hour. "Hasn't anyone told you that this is our turf 'round here?" No one said anything. "Not listening, eh?" He took off his sunglasses. "I'll just have to teach you then, bitches." Jet's gang backed away to give their leader room to fight. The crowd parted and a tall Porta Rican stepped foward, drawing a pocket knife from his coat pocket so Link could see what he was trying to say.

"A rumble, eh?" Link also pulled out an identical knife.

Walking in a constant circle, the two teenagers stared at each other in death glares. Not taking it anymore, the American's opponent lunged foward, taking a random stabbing motion with his cutting utensil at the orange-haired street punk.

"I can see that you haven't had any experience with a knife before, you bastard." Jet swung his knife towards the man's stomach, expecting it to miss, but hit him full in the chest.

At this moment, time seemed to freeze. The boy stood there with a shocked look on his face; Link's and the other gang's members stood in shock, not wanting to believe it actually happened; and Jet himself was sweating to the point of no return. Pulling his "sword" out, hopping that it was all an illusion; he knew it wasn't.

_If it was, I would be dead by now, if this isn't death already. Right?_ Link thought as he watched the Porta Rican fall to the ground. At that precise moment, a siren sounded, bringing the army of street punks back to reality. As the others scattered, Jet stayed put, watching his enemy die.

"Yo, Link," a member of his gang shouted from the other side of the parking lot. "You coming or what? You gonna ditch us by standin' there?"

Taking this opportunity to run, the orange-haired American bolted down the alley way that he always used as a short cut between his house and the hangout lot. Not wanting to be seen, Link moved as quickly as he could, not taking his eyes off the purple sky.

_I wonder how it would feel to fly,_ he thought as he dodged an over flowing trash bin of a shabby hotel and scarring away a stray cat. He knew it sounded childish, but he really wanted to feel the wind blowing threw his hair whenever he wanted.

Reaching the end of the ally way, the hot-headed American looked around quickly to make sure the police weren't around. Seeing the final stretch clear, he ran to the west. Feeling that he was being followed, the boy turned around to see a black 1950's Saturn pulling up to him.

"Hay, kid," the person in the front seat called out. "You need a lift?"

Jet wasn't expecting this. "What?"

"Let me rephrase that," the man offered. "Do you want to be arrested or not?"

"Hell no," Jet replied as sirens blared at the end of the street, causing hin to run once more. The car pulled up once more.

"Hop on," a person offered as he jumped out to hold the door open. Not taking any chances, Jet hopped into the car. Seeing that two others were smoking, the American took out his pack and puffed a new one.

"Thanks, bitches," he said, leaning back in his seat.

"No, problem." the one in the driver's seat waved it away.

A few moments passed in silence as they drove around the city.

"Hay! Where are you going, you ass-holes?" Jet cried when he noticed that they were leaving the city. "This is the wrong way!"

"You're not going home, kid," one of them said angerly.

"What? Why?"

His question was answered by a strange language and a cloth in the face.

If anyone was paying attention to the left side of the black Saturn with the licence plate number "BLCKGST4" and tinted back windows, they would have seen a hand slowly sliding down it.

* * *

He was shaken awake by 005.

"It's stopped raining, if you want to go outside," he said, and left his fellow American alone to decide.

Getting up, he muttered to himself, "Always a mystery, that man. Just like Black Ghost." After getting that off his tongue, the eighteen year old male walked out of the room and outside, but made a side trip to his room. Pulling something made of black leather out of a box, he brought it to his nose. He could still smell faint cigarette smoke on it. Putting the jacket on, 002 muttered, "Yeah, thanks a lot, bitches. And I'm not joking."

Having a sudden idea, 002 ran across the room, jumped out of the window, and activated his jets. Flying around the yard like he always did on slow days, the zero-zero team on the ground could see the words "Jet Link" written on the back and remembered how he didn't trust any of them when they first met.

Fly high, American Street Punk, Jet Link, fly high. Fly high for you are our dear hot headed flying ally: 002.


	4. REMEMBERING LOVE

**A/N:** I was going to write and post this on Valentine's day, but I felt kind of lazy, so I didn't. I was also going to entitle it WILL YOU BE MY VALENTINE?, but it sounded way off my usual track of REMEMBERING this and REMEMBERING that. So, I've decided to call it REMEMBERING LOVE. Here it is!

* * *

003 was sitting on the couch, reading her new book, YOUR ELEMENTALS (no connection with mine, mind you), when she saw 009 peering around the corner, staring at her. She could see 002, 004, 007, and 008 standing behind him, urging him to go on. 

"Go on! Do it!" 002 was saying, prodding his friend along.

"No, I... I don't think I'm ready." Joe replied.

"If you don't do it now, when will you?" asked 008.

"Yeah. If you don't hurry, someone else will just come by and take her." Albert said. "She won't wait around forever, just waiting for you to say it."

"Yeah. Even I might ask her!" said 007 with a grin.

"You're too old, 007," replied 009.

"Yeah, but she's older!" 008 shot back.

"Sixty years older than we look." joined in 004.

"We're ancient!" laughed 002.

"Wait a minute." Joe said wildly, stepping out into the living room. "You mean to tell me that I'm asking a seventy-nine year old to marry me!" Suddenly realizing that she was in the room, Joe Shimamura blushed as he turned to face the one he loved.

To his surprise, 003 trying hard not to laugh, not by 009's comment, but by 002's "we're ancient" speech.

The four friends pushed 009 in the back, encouraging him to go on.

When he was right in front of her, Joe stopped.

"Go on! Do it! You can do it, Joe. Don't worry, we won't make a deal out of it... much." the four hidden cyborgs whispered loudly.

_You call _that_ encouragement?_ 009 shot telepathically. Getting down on one knee, the ninth cyborg brought out a small box. Opening it, there was a sapphire ring surrounded with tiny diamonds.

"Will... will you marry me, Francoise?" he stuttered.

"Are you, an eighteen year old, asking an old hag like me to marry you?" she asked with a giggle in her voice. Picking up the ring, she said, "Yes, Joe, I will."

The others that were standing hidden behind the doorframe started to high five each other. But at that time, in the middle of 002 and 008's high five, 003 walked threw and gave them both one. Staring after her, the four cyborgs didn't realize that 009 was right behind them.

"So," he said, surprising them all. "How was that?"

Shaking their head's in disbelief, the five friends walked away.

Meanwhile, when 003 walked into the kitchen to help 006 and Doctor Gilmore, both were surprised that she was wearing the ring. Smiling at each other, both knew that it would happen anyway.


	5. REMEMBERING SOPHIA

007 walked alone down the streets of London, thinking about his late wife. He stopped and looked up at the apartment building where they had once shared a place together.

_**I guess this time your really leaving.**_

_**I hold your suitcase, say good-bye.**_

Trying to block out the memory, he walked on, but it was fruitless.

_**Well, as my broken heart lies bleeding,**_

_**They say true love, it's suicide.**_

As he walked, he passed the flower shop where her (and possibly his, too) daughter bought flowers for her grave. He now did the same. He got red roses, knowing that was her favorite kind.

A little farther along, he came across the theater where he was suppose to act with her that night he was to go and act in another show.

_**You say you've cried a thousand rivers.**_

_**And now you're swimming for the shore**_

Passing the theater where he and rose did "Fogs of London" together, he couldn't remember a happier time, playing the show that he was suppose to with Sophia, but instead with her daughter. He felt a little dept paid off that night.

_**You left me drowning in my tears,**_

_**And you won't save me anymore!**_

_**I'm praying to God you'd give me one more chance, girl!**_

_Yeah, "I'll be with you till death do us part," _he thought bitterly, passing the chapel where they were married. Such a happy moment, now stuck in forever in the past, unable to visit it again physically.

_**I'll be there for you,**_

_**These five words I swear to you,**_

_**When you breathe, I want to be the air for you,**_

**_I'll be there for you_**

_If only I could tell her how I really feel for her now, _he thought, as he road the train to the gravesite. _If I hadn't gone drinking that night, maybe we'll still be together… Man, I really regret going to act in that one show that night… the look on her face really hurt…_

_**I live and I'd die for you,**_

_**I'll steal the sun from the sky for you,**_

_**Words can't say what love can do;**_

_**I'll be there for you.**_

Laying the flowers on the tomb, he couldn't help but think about how she always bugged him about his hair, suggesting that he should either get it cut or put some gel in it.

_**I know you know we've had some good times,**_

_**Now they have their own hiding place!**_

_**Well, I can't promise you tomorrow,**_

_**But I can't buy back yesterday!**_

"Sophia, I'm sorry," he muttered as tears leaked down his cheeks. Whipping them off, he took out a tissue and blew his nose.

_**And, baby, you know my hands are dirty!**_

_**(Oh, woman, you know my hands are dirty!)**_

_**But I wanted to be your Valentine,**_

_**I wanna be the water, when you get thirsty, baby!**_

_**When you get drunk, I'll be the wine!**_

He remembered how he begged Rose to let him take the place of her boyfriend, how he wanted to repay her for abandoning her mother.

_**I'll be there for you,**_

_**These five words I swear to you**_

_**When you breathe I'll be the air for you,**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

As he turned around to leave, he saw Rose standing behind him, also

_**I'd live and I'd die for you!**_

_**I'll steal the sun from the sky for you,**_

_**Words can't say what love can do;**_

_**I'll be there for you.**_

The way she looked at her, it reminded him of the first time he found out that she was dead…

_**I wasn't there for you when you were hurt!**_

_**I'm trying to make you happy!**_

_**And I wasn't there when you were dyeing!**_

He didn't know what to say. She was truly her baby, for she looked exactly like her mother.

_**Didn't mean to miss your birthday, baby!**_

_**I wish I'd seen you blow those candles out!**_

It was almost heart wrenching to see her, to know that this was the only one who knew what happened to his sweet Sophia.

_**I'll be there for you,**_

_**These five words I swear to you**_

_**When you breathe I'll be the air for you,**_

_**I'll be there for you!**_

Memories flashed from all the days passed; the days they acted together, the day they married, their first date, their first kiss… a ton of "firsts" came rushing over him, unwelcome to the moment.

_**I'd live and I'd die for you!**_

_**I'll steal the sun from the sky for you,**_

He saw a tear run down Rose's face, just like it did with him. He knew that she, too, had a giant wave of memories come crashing down upon her without her wanting them to.

_**Words can't say what love can do;**_

_**I'll be there for…**_

Now, he was tempted to hug Rose, to know that someone else shared her pain. He knew too well the pain of friends, family, and complete strangers caught in battle too well that what he saw, was pity for someone that neither of them knew at all.

_**I'll be there for you,**_

The tears started to race down Rose's cheeks now, leaving a gleaming trail.

_**These five words I swear to you,**_

They started to walk towards each other, stretching their arms slightly…

_**When you breathe I'll be the air for you,**_

Hugging, Rose let it all out. 007 sank to the ground as his daughter rested her head against his chest.

_**I'll be there for you!**_

"No matter what," he said threw thick sobs. "We're family… nothing can change that, Rose. Remember that."

_**I'd live and I'd die for you!**_

_**I'll steal the sun from the sky for you,**_

_Till death do us part,_ the old wedding vows came, _I shall love you in sickness and in health…_

_**Words can't say what love can do;**_

_We shall be together again, Sophia, _GB thought as he held Rose tighter._ One day, I swear it…_

_**I'll be there for you!**_


	6. REMEMBERING ALBERT HEINRICH

**A/N:** Ok. This is something I randomly thought while doing a puzzle. It's about what 004 went threw in between blowing himself up on the spaceship and 009 wishing that he was back. I hope you enjoy it!

-&-&-&-

_The last thing I remembered before finding myself in a dark emptiness was the feeling that I could finally see my Hilda. I couldn't believe that 009 would let me go on with this, but then again, I _did_ shoot at him to make him stop. He didn't want to leave me on that blasted ship, I could see it in his eyes. But I had to do this. I had to make it up for Venus and her sisters, for the team, and, most of all, for Hilda. I couldn't live with myself if i passed up such an opportunity to make up for what I did in the past. It wouldn't be right._

_The next think I knew, I was floating in a black void, not going in any direction. Just floating. Then, it started to get lighter in one area. I don't know how long it was, but I saw a couple of figures against a series of flashing lights. I had no idea where I was. It was strange. It looked familiar, but I couldn't make them out. Then I realized that one of them was 009, and the other was Hilda. It appeared that they were chatting._

"Hilda!"_ I cried. She didn't hear me. _"Hilda!" _I cried again. She looked my way, and began walking in the opposite direction. _"HILDA!"_ I screamed as I ran after her. But something caught my sleeve. I turned and saw 009 holding on to me. _"Let me go, 009! Let me go!" _I told him as I tried to get away. But he held on strong. He said that he wasn't letting me go this time. I screamed for Hilda, but she kept on walking, and Joe still held on tight. Suddenly, I felt myself go backwards, and everything went black. _

_I was awaken by chirping. I opened my eyes, and I could see only green and flakes of blue. Getting up, I wiped some sweet off of my forehead and looked around. It took me a while to realize that i was back on earth, and I was in the forest just outside of Japan's Space Institution. I heard voices nearby, and got up to go check it out. It was a really weird scene. 002 was leaning on some cross thing, and Dr. Gilmore was saying to Dr. Cosmo that he wouldn't make anything that looked like me. I was kind of honored and relieved. So I went down and everything was all happy-dandy like. But I will never forget my promise to make it up to everyone we have met and caused pain to come. _

_Hilda, ich liebe du mit alles ich herz. Du immer ich innig geliebt Ehefrau.1_

Notes

1. Hilda, I love you with all my heart. You are always my beloved wife.

-&-&-&-

**A/N:** Really weird ending, I know. But I wanted to show off my German skills. :D. Lol. Well, later everyone!


	7. REMEMBERING JOSEPH SHIMAMURA

Joe was thinking back to when he woke up on the demon statue, how the last thing he remembered seeing of his friends was Françoise's sweet smile.

**Please, please, forgive me,**

**But I won't be home again.**

He wished he could have said some more to her, but there wasn't the time, and Ivan teleported him into that–that _thing_, hoping that they would all have a normal life after this final confirmation with the Black Ghost.

**Maybe someday you'll look up,**

**And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:**

"**Isn't something missing?"**

He remembered how little Ivan would always come to their rescue in the tightest of spots where no light of life shined.

**You won't cry for my absence, I know –**

_I don't want them to cry,_ he thought. He knew that Jet wouldn't. He wasn't the type to cry. At least, not in front of the rest of the guys. Sometimes, Joe remembered, the punk cyborg would stay awake for hours some nights and cry for what he had done.

**You forgot me long ago.**

It was true. Most people that he once knew from the orphanage didn't remember him, and if they did, they would only know him as the kind who killed the beloved Father.

**Am I that unimportant...?**

**Am I so insignificant...?**

He needed Albert now, now that he was about to die. He had come close to death once. But he would never forget his cool nature, how he faced all kinds of danger without showing fear. Joe would miss that. Albert was always a good friend.

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

Françoise would miss him. She was the closest thing he had to a girlfriend. Now he regretted not saying good-bye to her.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**

**You won't try for me, not now.**

Joe could always count on G. whenever he needed to talk to someone who wouldn't criticize him or tell everyone about his problem. G. was always kinda like the team's emotional support system. He would **NEVER** turn his back on anyone.

**Though I'd die to know you love me,**

**I'm all alone.**

_He_ had to fight Black Ghost the final time. _He_ was the one who needed to kill him, or be killed in the process. _He_ had to be the leader. _He_ had to be there for everyone else, and keep fighting past his limits. Why him? Why not 001? He was the most powerful of them all!

**Isn't someone missing me?**

Pyunma was always there, and he was pretty cool. If he could leave 003 with anyone, it would probably be with him.

**Please, please forgive me,**

**But I won't be home again.**

**I know what you do to yourself,**

**I breathe deep and cry out,**

"**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't someone missing my?"**

He needed them. He needed the team. Without them, he wouldn't know what loyalty was. He needed them, they made him strong.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**

**You won't try for me, not now.**

Knowing GB, there would probably be Shakespear. He knew there would. "Wo to the hand that shed this costly blood!" he would possibly say, or maybe "When beggars die there are no comets seen;/The heavens themselves blaze forth the death of princes.", both from the story of the great Julius Ceaser.

**Though I'd die to know you love me,**

**I'm all alone.**

**Isn't someone missing me?**

Yeah, and he would miss Chang's cooking. It was good. He would never forget it.

**And if I bleed, I'll bleed,**

**Knowing you don't care.**

Just then, Joe felt a hand grab his. Looking, he saw Jet, smiling at him. When he first saw him up there with him, he wanted to kill him for risking himself like this.

**And if I sleep just to dream of you**

**I'll wake without you there,**

Jet told him if he let him die like this, he would probably die of loneliness. He wouldn't be able to stand the new silence in the room in which he often complained of being filled with nighttime talking and noises that came from within.

**Isn't something missing?**

**Isn't something...**

He couldn't leave him up here, he had said. Especially since he had a small chance of saving Joe from his death. And he didn't want to see Françoise sad. And he had said a long time before, "If we all go, we all go together."1 He wasn't abandoning that.

**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**

**You won't try for me, not now.**

Now they were entering the earth's atmosphere. Nothing could be done to save either; Jet had used up the last of his energy reaching him. They just had to crash land.

**Though I'd die to know you love me,**

**I'm all alone.**

They were burning up threw the atmosphere, a big ball of fire. Nothing could possibly save them. They would die before they reach the land.

**Isn't someone missing me?**

At least they would both die together.

1. A line from Cyborg 009 Legend of the Super Galaxy


End file.
